Pétalos de Cerezo
by Kate Anabell
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un entrenador recién divorciado que sigue sufriendo los estragos de su ex relación, lo cual lo lleva a un bar a ahogar sus penas una fría noche de noviembre; sin embargo, no imaginó que esa noche conocería al barman de aquel lugar, el cual le ayudó a huir de los paparazzis entusiasmados de humillarlo públicamente. Una noche que cambiaría su vida por completo.
1. Prólogo

**_Prologo_**

—¿De verdad harás esto? —la pregunta salió rasposa—. ¿Sólo te irás así? ¿Nada más?

—No puedo continuar en esta casa, Viktor —respondió añadiendo otra camisa a la maleta sin mirarlo—. Ya no seguiré fingiendo algo inexistente, lo nuestro murió hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar.

Viktor Nikiforov no podía apartar la vista de su esposa —o mejor dicho futura ex esposa— mientras recogía sus pertenencias, claramente determinada a irse sin mirar atrás. La visualizó caminar hasta el armario cogiendo sus vestidos y tirándolos a la maleta, podía notarse lo apresurada que estaba por salir de ahí.

—Hace tres semanas no fingías cuando hacíamos el amor —murmuró bajando la mirada—. ¿Qué pudo cambiar?

—Estábamos ebrios —le recordó cerrando la maleta—, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ti. Tengo otro amor y no perderé mi tiempo encerrada en esta casa con un esposo que no amo y ya no soporto.

—¿No me soportas? —interrogó colocando su mano en su rostro con completa frustración.

—Eres un buen hombre, de eso no hay dudas—admitió bajando la maleta del colchón—, pero casi no estás en casa y cuando estás te aferras a mí como una lapa. La verdad es que era más feliz sin verte por aquí.

—Una esposa generalmente se queja de las faltas de atenciones y tú te quejas que era detallista contigo. No lo entiendo, Anya.

—Tómalo como quieras, Viktor. Igual no evitarás que salga de tu vida —repuso con fastidio arreglándose su chaleco y mirándolo por fin—. Mi abogado te mantendrá al tanto de todo.

El ruso permaneció en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a él para poder salir. Pudo verla deslizar el anillo para sacarlo de su dedo y colocarlo con cierta burla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, palpándolo con parsimonia; sus labios, fríos e indiferentes, se posaron sobre su mejilla para depositar un corto beso de despedida.

—Adiós, amor —susurró en su oído con descaro—. Te veo luego.

Su mirada se hallaba viendo a la nada, aún intentando procesar la repentina situación de hace unos minutos; las lágrimas lograron deslizarse escurridizas por sus mejillas, mientras su mano entraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para buscar aquel precioso anillo que pertenecía a su ex esposa. Lo elevó para mirar detenidamente la argolla dorada, sintiendo el pesar de su pecho al ver las palabras escritas en el precioso aro; aquellas palabras donde juraban amarse siempre.

En medio de aquella ruin y ahora poco agradable habitación, se daba cuenta de lo que era sentirse abandonado.

Anya y él se habían conocido en la universidad, pero su compromiso se llevó a cabo siete meses después de conocerla. Se regañó internamente mientras las advertencias de sus amigos se repetían en su cabeza, advertencias donde constantemente le decían que era un error y que a los veintidós años era muy joven para casarse con aquella muchacha; pero ella siempre residía en el público viéndole patinar, con su enorme sonrisa, regalándole cosas como cartas o chocolates…

Sabía que su matrimonio ya no era tan excitante como al principio, sabía que su tiempo era tan apretado que apenas podía hacer otras cosas como divertirse o salir con sus amigos; pero si de algo estaba seguro era que amaba a aquella mujer que se alzaba con un porte de reina, quien ahora se hallaba camino a su nuevo hogar con aquel hombre que, al parecer, pudo llenar las expectativas que él no.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Dio un sorbo a su vaso whisky, sintiendo como el peso de sus hombros empezaba a aligerarse. Por fin, hoy se había acabado. Su divorcio estaba hecho luego de seis meses de espera, seis meses en los cuales batalló la división de sus bienes.

Su ex esposa, quien esa tarde había tenido la crueldad de usar el mismo hermoso vestido de seda con el que lo había seducido el día de su quinto aniversario, se encontraba ahora libre y comprometida con su nuevo novio.

La música que se oía en el bar era lenta, un jazz envolvente que aligeraba el ambiente para todos aquellos que se mantenían frente a la barra ahogando sus penas o simplemente divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Varias mujeres y hombres se habían acercado a él con el fin de abrir conversación, pero esa noche no quería saber de nadie, ni mucho menos estaba interesado en tener una aventura de una noche.

Su mirada estaba fija en el vaso, en los cubos de hielo deshaciéndose en ese líquido amarillento. Aflojó un poco su corbata, ya que se sintió ahogado en ese pulcro y elegante traje el cual quemaría una vez que llegara a casa, pues ella le había dado un abrazo cargado de hipocresía antes de salir del edificio. Decidió vaciar el contenido, bebiéndolo de un golpe aun si luego la garganta le ardiera. Con su puño cerrado le propinó un golpe seco a la barra: ya estaba harto de esa mierda.

—Si cree que para olvidar sus problemas necesita destrozar un bar, se encuentra en el lugar equivocado —escuchó una voz burlona frente a él—. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido que lo llevó a este estado?

Levantó su vista apenas borrosa, reconociendo a un lindo barman de cabellos azabaches y dulces ojos castaños. Sus rasgos japoneses solo hacían resaltar la belleza de su rostro, igual que la delgadez de sus finos labios. Viktor rió ante la pregunta, sintiéndose aún más miserable que antes. ¿Acaso lucia tan asqueroso?

—¿Es necesario que lo diga? —preguntó con la voz arrastrada, producto pleno del alcohol en su organismo. El chico sonrió, limpiando un vaso que se posaba en sus manos.

—No, no lo es —habló dándose la vuelta para colocar dicho vaso en una hilera para luego mirarlo nuevamente—. Pero viendo su estado, es posible que termine en un coma etílico por beber tanto si no deja ir aquello que lo abruma. Puede contarme cómo se siente y tal vez puedo hacerlo sentir un poco mejor o simplemente dejarlo solo.

—Siendo sincero, no creo que nada me haga sentir bien en estos momentos —confesó estirando el brazo para que el barman volviera a llenar su vaso con whisky—. Acabo de perder a quien creía era el amor de mi vida, y me siento solo.

—¿Murió?

Viktor rio.

—Ojalá —dijo sonriendo con amargura, revolviendo el líquido con su dedo—. Decidió que yo no era el hombre que quería en su vida; otro pudo llenar sus expectativas.

—Vaya… —No sabía qué decir—. Aunque es algo común entre mis clientes y entiendo el sufrimiento de cada uno; pero… como usted es joven y bastante guapo, puedo asegurarle que ya encontrará a una mujer que le quiera y respete como su igual.

—Eso dicen todos pero yo no creo que sea algo muy probable. Porque no quiero saber nada de amor, ¡ni siquiera pude acostarme con un viejo amante sin llorar como un idiota!

—Intentar envolverse en las sábanas de otra persona cuando se tiene el alma rota es solo un modo de completa autodestrucción; nunca termina en nada bueno —dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Pero no puede pasar la vida entera sufriendo por alguien que no le valora, y si aún no se siente preparado para sentir la calidez de otra piel, solamente dese un tiempo para usted mismo.

—¿Y qué cosas me aconseja? ¿Tirarme a un río no parece una buena actividad?

—Salir con amigos es un muy buen estimulo. Parece que hace mucho no sale con alguno. ¿Por qué no lo intenta?

—¿Gracias… ?

—Yuuri —respondió arqueando una ceja.

—Gracias, Yuuri —agradeció con una risa liviana—, pero tienes razón, hace mucho que no sé de ellos; incluso esas cosas abandoné por pasar tiempo con ella.

—Entonces retome viejas conexiones o haga nuevas amistades. No conseguirá nada ahogándose en soledad.

Viktor iba a responderle cuando un bullicio en la puerta llamó su atención. Yuuri miró hacia el marco notando a un grupo escandaloso de personas, las cuales no dejaban de repetir cosas como "¿aquí se encuentra Viktor Nikiforov?" a los clientes, quienes se hacían a un lado para evitar tropezar con ellos.

—Parece que mi miserable situación ha recorrido toda Rusia —rio—. La pólvora y los chismes corren con la misma rapidez en este maldito país.

Yuuri maldijo diciéndoles a sus otros tres empleados que evitaran la entrada de aquel grupo, a la vez que saltaba la barra en un movimiento ágil. Viktor solo lo miraba mientras apenas tenía la conciencia plena para no caerse; el chico se apresuró a tomar su brazo y pasarlo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Agárrese a mí y no se suelte, le voy a sacar de aquí —aseguró serio. Tenía un rostro muy atractivo inclusive enojado.

—Una persona normal me habría entregado. Ofrecen buen dinero por una noticia vergonzosa de mi persona.

—Bueno, jamás me han considerado una persona normal, así que ¿qué importa? Necesita una ducha y dormir —comentó mientras caminaba hacia una puerta pesada al final del pasillo.

—¡Amazing! —Sonrió formando un corazón con sus labios, haciendo sonrojar al nipón hasta las orejas—. ¡Dormir sería lo mejor del día de hoy!

—Entonces andando, debemos apresurarnos.

Yuuri le hablaba como si fuera un niño, aunque después de todo no era muy diferente a un bebé que apenas empezaba a caminar. Luego de abrir la puerta con el cuerpo alto y pesado a su lado, caminó por un pasillo largo y con luces más claras, sintiéndose desorientado y con ganas de vomitar.

—Necesito que te mantengas despierto. ¿está bien? —pidió al cuerpo casi inerte—. Subiremos por unas escaleras.

—Me gustan las escaleras —comentó feliz—. En casa tenía unas muy bonitas de madera muy fina, las amaba tanto que quería tener sexo en ellas y mi esposa nunca cedió. ¿Por qué no querría? Son hermosas.

—¿Tal vez porque son muy incomodas? Lastiman la columna.

—Podemos encontrar una posición cómoda. ¿Por qué eres tan negativo? —rio de nuevo tambaleándose a mitad de los escalones.

—Lo dice quien hace un momento quería tirarse a un río.

—Yuuri… tengo mucho sueño… —dijo debilitándose aún más y apoyándose por completo en su hombro, desmayándose en el acto y casi provocando que cayeran por las escaleras.

—Dios me ayude a dejarlo en la cama sin matarme —bufó inclinándose para cargarlo, pasando sus manos bajo sus rodillas y tras su espalda—. Mierda, pesa más de lo que creí.

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió a subir la última trecha de escalones, tratando de darse prisa para volver abajo y sacar a aquellas personas de su negocio.

La mañana se abrió paso a través de las ventanas de la habitación, ocasionando que el ruso arrugara la cara con molestia ante la sensación. Su mano aterrizó a su cabeza cuando la punzante cefalea se hizo presente, dándose la vuelta para quedar bocarriba en la cama. Con la vista borrosa intentó mirar a su alrededor, necesitando saber dónde se encontraba justo ahora.

Se sentó de golpe al percatarse de que esa no era su habitación, mucho menos su cama. Arrancó la sábana de su cuerpo, notando que solo tenía su camisa y su pantalón, mientras que su chaleco y corbata yacían abandonados sobre una silla en una esquina junto a sus zapatos.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Se levantó aún desorientado del colchón hacia la puerta, acercándose al pasillo blanco que se encontraba decorado con unas cuantas fotografías en ella. Se detuvo a mirar fijamente la que estaba justo frente a él, donde se encontraban una familia completa posando para la foto, y no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en un niño pequeño, rechoncho y sonriente que alzaba sus brazos, feliz, delante de una mujer que debía ser su madre.

Retomó su camino hacía una sala espaciosa, pero sin ser exagerada, bastante bonita y con muebles de cuero blanco que le daban un toque sencillo y casual; su mirada curiosa también se dirigió hacia el comedor para cuatro personas y un marco que, supuso, debía llevar a la cocina del departamento. Un bostezo se escuchó en la estancia, haciéndolo mirar nuevamente hacía el sofá más grade, donde una figura parecía estirarse, sufriendo los estragos del sueño en él.

—Buenos días —le saludó el muchacho de cabellos revueltos y ojeras notables; parecía no ser de los que levantaban tan temprano—. Pensé que dormirías más.

—¿Acaso tú y yo…?

—No —negó de inmediato sentándose—. Cayó inconsciente a mitad del camino y tuve que cargarlo hasta aquí.

—¿Dónde estoy? —quiso saber mirando a su alrededor de nuevo.

—En mi casa, tuve que subirlo hasta acá porque unos reporteros llegaron a buscarlo a mi bar —explicó levantándose, dejándole ver su cuerpo delgado, pero también ejercitado, cubierto por unos pantalones de pijama y una franela de tirantes.

—Vaya, parece que ni siquiera puedo revolcarme en mis problemas en paz.

—Las figuras famosas como usted no tienen privacidad, por eso le buscan hasta en los lugares más recónditos del inframundo de ser necesario —rio pasando a su lado para ir en dirección al pasillo—. Me lavaré los dientes para hacer el desayuno. Debe tener hambre además de la resaca.

—Gracias, no cualquiera me habría ayudado —agradeció mirando fijamente el café de los ojos masculinos.

—No fue nada, de verdad —sonrió una última vez para luego retomar su camino, dejándole el indicio de lo que parecían unas ramas en las pequeñas brechas de piel alrededor de los tirantes.

Dos horas después, ambos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, completamente en silencio mientras Yuuri comía y Viktor bebía su café con calma. La verdad, es que estaba bastante intrigado por el muchacho, el cual parecía poco sociable y solo le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa amable y luego seguía en lo suyo.

—Y… —empezó a hablar Viktor para llamar su atención—, ¿este lugar es tuyo?

—Sí, cada rincón es de mi completa pertenencia. —Sonrió dando un sorbo al zumo de naranja frente a él—. No es lujosa como ha de ser su hogar, pero es bastante cómoda para una persona solitaria como yo.

—Me gusta bastante, me recordó a mi segundo departamento en Moscú durante la universidad.

—Pero ahora yace en el hermoso San Petersburgo, posiblemente viviendo en un lugar mejor que este.

—No podría llamar hogar o mejor a un lugar que recién acabo de comprar.

—Tu positivismo es increíblemente abrumador. Serías un gran psicólogo, ¿te lo han dicho? —dijo con claro sarcasmo en su voz, dejando la cuchara en el plato vacío.

—¿La verdad? No. —Sonrió—. No me volví famoso por motivar a las personas.

—Yuri Plisetsky debe sufrir un infierno contigo, siento lástima por él.

—Deberías sentirla por mí. Es un niño imposible de domesticar —rio nuevamente dando un último sorbo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó de repente—. ¿Eres difícil de domesticar?

Los cerúleos se fijaron en el café de su mirada, notando un brillo escondido sobre aquellos ojos a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Paseó la mirada por el cuerpo del muchacho, notando cómo las mejillas ajenas se teñían de rojo debido a esa acción.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Por eso prefiero ser yo quien lo haga.

—¿Enserio? Porque acabas de admitir que no puedes hacerlo con un niño de quince; no eres tan bueno —se burló levantándose sobre sus pies para coger el plato y dirigirse a la cocina—. ¿Irás en tu auto o prefieres que te dé un aventón? La resaca debe seguir pasándote factura.

Viktor sonrió mirando la espalda del muchacho, el cual le permitió ver nuevamente aquellas marcas de lo que parecía ser un tatuaje alrededor del tirante—. No creo que haga falta. Me siento como nuevo.

—Entonces me cambiaré de ropa y te llevaré afuera. Dame unos minutos —pidió saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

—No te preocupes, no me moveré —respondió mirándolo alejarse.

—Procura llegar vivo y evita embriagarte así nuevamente —recomendó Yuuri en la puerta del local, el cual permanecía cerrado a esas horas.

—Te aseguro que no siento ánimos de beber ni una sola gota de alcohol en mi vida —admitió mirándolo a los ojos—. Gracias por todo, Yuuri, te debo un enorme favor.

—La leyenda viviente no debería pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, mucho menos por una mujer que poco o nada merece su sufrimiento —dijo serio—. Espero que, si algún día pisa mi local de nuevo, sea con el propósito de una salida de amigos, una cita nueva o hasta para pasar el rato solamente.

—¿Te han dicho que eres una persona demasiado buena para ser real?

—Generalmente solo me conocen como un "sirve tragos", pero si usted me llama de otra forma no suena tan mal.

Viktor rio.

—Respecto al favor ―continuó―, definitivamente me lo debe. Estaré esperando que lo cumpla con ansias.

Viktor ni siquiera había terminado de procesar sus palabras cuando le cerró la puerta en el rostro, dejándolo frente a la mullida y elegante madera de la entrada. Dio dos pasos atrás, elevando la mirada hacía la ventana del pequeño departamento, el cual tenía una vista plena de la calle desde su altura. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, sintiéndose extraño de repente. Caminó hacía su auto, alejándose lentamente de aquel bar que pretendía visitar con frecuencia de ahora en adelante.


End file.
